


Silent Princess

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Gen, I sat down to write a small prompt fic and this happened, Pre zelink I guess, Too young at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: AU. Link isn’t the silent one, Zelda is. Yet if she cannot call on the Goddess, how can she ever unlock her power? Link tries to help.





	Silent Princess

Silent Princess

X

They named the newly discovered flower after the princess, the sweet, delicate child who seemed unable to utter a word, despite being long past the age for learning speech. Pale and rare, thriving despite so many challenges, the bloom seemed to reflect young Zelda in so many ways, so the silent princess it became. 

There were rumours amongst the people that the princess had been cursed, that without a voice she would never access the power she was destined for. Many brushed it off as heresy, yet the fact remained... unless she learned to talk, to ask the Goddess for her blessing, the power would be denied her. 

The kingdom as a whole tried not to worry. Ganon had not been seen in centuries after all. Chances were, that by the time he reared his head again, there would be a new princess, with this one long since dead and buried.

Fate it seemed, had other plans. As the princesses’ childhood flew by, changes started to be seen in the land. Monsters rose in number and aggression, growing bolder with every passing day. Winters became harsher and summers hotter. It all spoke of the return of Calamity Ganon, at a time when they had a princess without her power.

X

For several years, Link had watched her. Since she was born and he was but a small child, he’d felt drawn to her. He knew somehow, even before he could hold a sword, that there was a connection between them, that one day when they finally met, it would all become clear. 

It had been completely natural for him to train at a young age, to prepare himself for protecting her. He never questioned his destiny, it felt wrong whether he tried to do something that went against it. As soon as he was old enough, he went out into the wilds, to learn all he could before petitioning to be a knight. He was devoted to her, even if she had yet to know it. 

One day in the midst of his travels, a pull he couldn’t explain had called him deep into the great Hyrule forest, through trees shrouded in mist and confusion to where the ancient master sword had sat, buried deep in its pedestal. Around it, more of the delicate white blooms, reminding him of his destiny. 

With that in mind he’d gripped the sword, his hands tightly around the hilt and pulled until he thought his heart would give out. Yet, in the last moments he’d felt the blade come loose, sliding out of the pedestal and into his hands, the once dull blade now shimmering softly. Then, the great Deku tree had spoken to him for the first time. 

Nothing had been the same since then. The Queen had passed away, leaving her husband and daughter bereft. Still, the princess said not a word and the time for the rise of Ganon was fast approaching. Just fourteen years old, the princess seemed to herald the downfall of a kingdom. 

“Is it a curse?” Link looked up at the old Deku tree. “The healers say there is nothing wrong with her, or so I’ve heard.”

The ancient tree groaned in the wind. “Old magic, certainly,” the tree replied. “Ganon’s doing perhaps, or one loyal to him.” 

“Can nothing be done? She must access her power or he will face no opposition.” Link’s hand rested on the sword. “I know it is my duty to protect her and I will - but that counts for little if we face Ganon without her strength.” 

“She is not all there is,” the Deku tree said, almost smiling. “Even now, the king seeks to control the divine beasts and bring champions to his cause. I believe he will succeed. And when he does - you will be needed. You will be of age to serve by then and the sword has made it clear you are the chosen.

Link stood firm in front of the tree. “And serve I will. But it does not feel like enough.”

The tree sighed, the sound a gentle breeze through its leaves. ‘Tell me, what would you do for her, for hyrule?”

“Anything.” He was sure in that. 

There was quiet as the Deku tree considered. “There may be one way. In Hateno village is a cursed statue. Many have used its dark magic to bring about a desired change. It may be able to help you - for a price.” The tree seemed sad, though Link didn’t know why. “It is far at the back of the village by the rocks, out of sight but ever present.”

“Then I will go there and see what I can do.” Link smiled, though he felt nervous. “Thank you, Great Deku Tree.”

The old tree sighed again and despite his determination, Link felt anxious as he left. 

X

On reaching the village he found the statue easily enough, the dark carved stone sitting far away from the houses and the people. He knelt and called to it, though he had no name. It didn’t seem to matter though, as the eyes lit up in an unsettling purple when he spoke.

“You... you have come to tamper.” The voice was a hoarse whisper.

“The Deku tree said you might be able to help.” Link said, his heart racing. “I seek to undo a curse on the princess, so she might speak and obtain her power.” 

“Ah yes, the silent princess Zelda.” The statue seemed to be laughing. “You would give her a voice?” 

“I would.” 

“And you will pay the price? Nothing is free, little warrior.” 

Link swallowed. “What is the price? I... I must still be able to protect her. It’s my duty.” 

“Oh you will.” The statue glowed. “You do not know what I do, do you? I do... exchanges.” Link could have sworn the statue grinned. “Her voice... for yours.” 

He knew he should have, but he hadn’t expected that and his blood suddenly ran cold. He understood now why the Deku tree had been so reluctant to tell him about this place. It was indeed a heavy price. 

“So... do we have a deal?”

Link forced his mind to work. The thought terrified him, but, did he need his voice, the way she did? He could likely manage without it. It wouldn’t stop him welding a sword or fighting Ganon. He’d be able to strike the sealing blow. He still needed to officially become a knight, but he could likely convince them by the way he used a sword. In the end, her voice was simply more important. 

“We do.” Not the most memorable of last words, he supposed, but then, he wasn’t exactly dying. 

“Excellent.” The statue glowed, the darkness emanating from the eyes towards Link. He forced himself to stay still, though he couldn’t stop the feeling of panic when a tightness gripped his throat. It felt like he was being strangled and he struggled to breathe as he knelt on the ground, hands clawing at his throat as a dark cloud swirled around him. His mouth was dry, his heart racing. 

And then it was gone, the dark power withdrawing back into the statue in an instant. “It is done. May your sacrifice be worth it.” The purple eyes went blank again, the spirit within now dormant. 

Still on his knees, Link blinked, feeling dizzy. Had it really...? He took a deep breath and tried to speak. 

There was nothing. His lips moved but there was no sound at all, no matter what he tried to say. He felt suddenly sick. What in the Goddess’ name had he done? Fear gripped him as he got to his feet, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the event. 

No one had. As it was meant to be, he supposed. He breathed out, somehow comforted by the sound of his breath. He’d make this work. He just needed to get to the castle and make sure the exchange had been completed. 

X

When he arrived some days later, there was an air of excitement and celebration in the air. People gathering, laughing and smiling.  
Unable to ask what was happening, he simply listened to some of the many conversations he overheard. It didn’t take long before he got his answers.

“Can you believe she spoke at last?” A cheerful woman spoke to a market seller. “I knew she could, she just needed time! Praise Hylia, we’re saved now!” The woman beamed, handing out flowers to any who passed by. 

Link smiled, taking a flower. It had really worked. He’d had nothing to go on except the trust that the statue would make the promised exchange, it was a relief to find it had been fulfilled as agreed. 

It made it easier for him, if only slightly. It was hard, no longer being able to express himself, to ask simple questions and even exchange pleasantries. Yet, he didn’t really regret it. There had been no other way. He just needed time to make sense of his new limitations. 

X

He waited two years. Two years adapting, learning, finding ways to communicate. There was a sign language often used by those who could not hear and he’d made good progress learning it. Sometimes he let people think he could not hear rather than speak, in case they found it odd that a mute warrior showed up just as their princess started speaking. 

Still, by the time she was sixteen he knew he could wait no longer. The evil was rising and she was old enough to unlock her power. He took the sword and marched up to the castle gates, using the blade as his right to entry. The presence of the sword said far more than any words ever could.

It worked. On seeing the blade he was immediately whisked inside, brought to the Captain of the guard while a runner went to the King. 

“The sword of Legend... where did you get this?” The captain exclaimed. Although the Royal Guard used a similar style, the blade in front of him was undeniably the Master Sword. 

In response, Link handed over a letter he’d prepared, explaining that the sword had called him a few years ago, but that he, like the princess had been, was unable to speak. He did not explain the connection, nor would he ever. 

“How strange...” The man was clearly suspicious but Link gave him nothing. “Still... you are the chosen of the sword... and that means one thing... welcome to the Royal Guard.” 

X 

It was nearly another six months before he actually met the princess. Intense training had filled all that time, until King finally decreed he be her appointed Knight. At last it felt like he was going to fill the role he knew he was destined for. 

The Captain took him to her, a smile on his worn face. “You’re a good lad. I wish that sword didn’t mean we’ve got a war coming but... I’ve seen you use it. We have a damn good chance with the both of you at full strength.” He patted Link’s arm as they arrived at her door. “Don’t worry about communication - I’m sure you won’t be surprised to know she’s fluent in sign language. Better than you, I dare say.” 

Link nodded, not surprised at all. She must have been using it since childhood. It was a relief, to know they’d be able to understand each other. {Thank you} he signed and stepped up to the door.

A maid let him in and he stepped into the room, finally laying eyes on the princess up close. A young woman now, dressed in white and blue, her long hair partially braided and neatly clipped back. She smiled, stepping up to him as he stood there, feeling conspicuous in the formal uniform he was wearing for the first time. 

“Hello.” 

One word. One word that seemed to fill the air around him, sending his world spinning. One word that reminded him of all he’d sacrificed to allow her to say that. That was all it took and he smiled, raising his hands to sign a greeting. 

{Hello, Princess}

“It’s good to meet you, Link.” Her voice was clear, regal and poised, like she’d been speaking her whole life. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard and he wished he could sit and listen to her talk all day. 

He was suddenly completely content. She would never know what he’d done, but it didn’t matter. Any lingering doubts over his choice faded away. 

Her voice was the day and he would always be the knight. 

Xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> The cursed statue is a real thing in Hateno Village, you can swap over heart containers and stamina vessels there! 
> 
> I hope you liked this, I was thinking that it was funny that Link is the silent one but the flower is called the Silent Princess. Then I saw the ‘spell’ prompt for inktober and - this happened. I hope I don’t regret posting it tomorrow lol.
> 
> I would *really* appreciate feedback! Thank you!


End file.
